


One-Shot Collection

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, One Shot Collection, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: A few one-shots I've written over the last couple of days.





	1. Deep in Thought

This wasn’t supposed to happen. She wasn’t supposed to fall for anyone, especially not him. She’d be okay with it if it were anyone but him. Well, maybe. She had just never seen herself having…feelings for someone. Not like this. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. Wanting to see him. Talk to him.

Which was completely crazy. They saw each other every shift. Sometimes in between. He never came to her apartment anymore since Andy rarely went out. But Dean’s dating schedule worked for them. He’d call as soon as Dean left, and she’d go to the houseboat. Sometimes just long enough to get satisfied. Sometimes they’d talk for hours.

And she still hadn’t told Andy anything. She didn’t know how. It was going to hurt her, and Maya hated that. But at the same time she couldn’t stop. She’d tried. Several times. There was just something that kept drawing her back in time after time. The harder she fought it, the more whatever it was pulled her in. She needed to find a way out before she passed the point of no return.

“You okay?”

Maya looked over her shoulder at the sound of Andy’s voice. She rested her chin back on her knees as her best friend sat beside her. They both stared out at the night sky. Maya closed her eyes, silently gave herself a pep talk, and opened her eyes again. Without looking at her, she told Andy, “I’ve been keeping something from you. It’s pretty big, and I still don’t really know how to say it.”

“Just say it,” Andy responded. “You can tell me anything. You know that.”

Maya forced herself to turn her head in Andy’s direction. “I’ve been seeing someone.”

Andy’s eyes widened. “As in more than one night?”

“Yeah,” Maya replied quietly.

A moment of silence passed, and then Andy asked, “Why would you keep that from me?”

Maya sighed. “Because of who it is.”

“Who is it?” Andy inquired. Maya stayed silent, feeling a single tear slide over her cheek. She refocused on the night sky. Andy pressed, “Is it someone I know?”

Maya only nodded.

“Someone we work with?”

Another nod.

More silence, and then Andy burst out, “Is it Jack?”

And then the dam broke. More and more tears spilled from Maya’s eyes. She managed to speak through the waterworks, “I’m so sorry. I never meant for it to happen. It just did. And now I don’t know what to do about it. I can’t stop. I tried after the first time. It’s just – he just-"

She broke down into sobs and couldn’t talk anymore. Andy didn’t say anything, but she didn’t leave either. She didn’t scream. She didn’t slap her. She didn’t do anything but sit there beside Maya while she cried.

Eventually Maya's sobs stopped, and her tears dissipated. She wiped at her cheeks and said, “Please say something. Anything.”

Andy actually smiled. A tight smile that didn’t reach her eyes, but a smile. “I’m…happy for you. Both of you.”

“You are?” Maya asked with a sniffle.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s surprising. I thought you hated each other.”

“So did I,” Maya admitted. “So, you’re not mad at me? We’re still friends? Roomies?”

Andy shook her head. “We’ll always be friends. And besides, I haven’t felt anything for him in a long time.”

“But he’s still your ex.”

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned lately, it’s that you can’t help who you fall for,” Andy told her.

Maya lifted an eyebrow. “Who are you in love with? Besides Ryan.”

Andy shifted in her seat. “I’m not in love with anyone, especially not Ryan.”

“But you’re interested in someone.”

“No…” Andy drew out. “But I think someone is interested in me that shouldn’t be.”

“Who?”

“Okay, I did not come out here to talk about me,” Andy deflected. Maya chuckled. That was a first. She loved her best friend. She really did. But Andy had a lot of problems that seemed to get in the way of everyone else’s.

“So, you’re really not mad at me for dating Jack?”

“I’m not,” Andy insisted. “However, if he breaks your heart I will take great pleasure in breaking him.”

Maya laughed. “Duly noted.”

Several seconds passed. Then Andy stood and held out a hand. “Come on, bestie. Let’s go enjoy some of Dean’s culinary expertise.”

“Why didn’t you tell me dinner was ready?” Maya asked as she stood to follow.

“You looked like you needed to talk,” Andy replied as she opened the door. “The last time I ignored you when you needed to talk, it caused a rift in our friendship.”

She turned to go inside, but Maya called out, “Hey, Andy. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Then she disappeared into the building. Maya sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Andy was okay with her seeing Jack. The only question that remained was if Maya was okay with it. And she still didn’t know the answer to that.


	2. Girls Night Out

The bar was full and loud. Vic could hardly hear Andy or Maya speak. They had to yell just to be heard over the dozens of other conversations around them. But they were still enjoying themselves and their night out without testosterone.

“All right, ladies. Who gets winged first?” Andy asked as she downed her second beer of the night.

Maya sipped her drink and shook her head. “I don’t see any potential in here for me.”

“Yeah, me either,” Vic agreed without even looking around.

Andy pouted. “Well, I guess we’re all going home alone tonight.”

Just then, the bartender set a fresh drink in front of Vic. She stared at it as if it might bite her. Then she looked at the bartender questioningly. He shrugged. “The guy over there bought it for you.”

“Maybe we won’t all go home alone after all,” Maya teased. Vic continued to stare at the drink. She didn’t want someone buying her drinks. Unless…

She turned toward where the bartender had pointed. A guy she’d never seen before waved at her. Vic turned back around. The only man she wanted buying her drinks was Lucas. Or Travis, of course, but he got a best friend pass. Vic pushed the drink away.

“Aren’t you going to drink it?” Andy asked.

Vic shook her head. “I don’t want it. I don’t know him.”

Maya suggested, “You could go get to know him. He is good looking at least.”

“Then you go over there,” Vic told her. She stared down into the drink she was still working on, unwilling to meet her friends' eyes. They couldn’t know why she was uninterested in the guy. They didn’t know she had the perfect guy waiting for her at home.

Andy finally stated, “Okay, who are you hiding from us?”

“What?” Vic asked, her gaze snapping up to theirs. “I’m not hiding anything. Or anyone.”

“Then why aren’t you interested in the guy that’s been staring at you since you rejected his gift?” Maya asked.

She needed to think quick. How could she get out of it? Times like that were why she couldn’t keep secrets. But an idea popped into her mind, and she smiled. She sipped her drink and told her friends, “I’m seeing someone. It’s still new but so good.”

Maya jumped on that tidbit of information. “Ooh, what’s he like? Is he hot?”

“Oh yeah,” Vic replied. This was going to be fun. “He’s gorgeous. Very fit. Eyes you can get lost in.”

“You go, girl!” Andy exclaimed, raising her bottle.

“What’s his name?” Maya asked.

Vic’s smile dimmed. She needed to be careful with that. If they figured it out, she’d be in trouble in more ways than one. She downed the rest of her drink and reached for the second. Even if she wasn’t going to flirt with the guy, she didn’t need to let the drink go to waste.

After a long sip, Vic told her friends, “His name is Luke.”

“Even his name sounds dreamy,” Maya commented. Vic choked on her drink while trying not to laugh. If only Maya knew who she was talking about. But no, she couldn’t know. Not anytime soon.

Andy asked, “So when do we get to meet him?”

Vic froze. Technically they already had, but she couldn’t tell them that. Then they would figure out that she was dating their boss’s boss’s boss. And Lucas would be pissed that she told two more of her coworkers. She did not want to start another fight.

Maya told her, “It’s okay if you don’t want us to meet him. You can keep your fun, dirty little secret. Right, Andy?”

“Yeah, sure,” Andy agreed, though clearly reluctant. 

The words Maya chose guilted Vic. She’d accused Lucas of keeping her as a dirty little secret. Now she was doing the same to him. She shook her head. “It’s not that. It’s just so new. We’re still figuring things out. You’ll probably get to meet him someday. If it lasts.”

Just saying that last statement clenched Vic’s heart. Yeah, it was definitely going to last. She just wasn’t sure yet what they would have to give up for each other. What they were willing to give up for each other. They’d started talking about it after the fight, but no decisions had been made yet.

“He must be something if you want to keep him all to yourself,” Andy commented.

Vic shrugged. “He is special. We’re just not ready for people to know. Like I said, we’re figuring things out.”

“Is he married?” Maya inquired.

“What?’ Vic choked again. “No. He’s not married. Why would you think that?”

Andy pointed the mouth of her bottle at Vic. “Because you’re being secretive. There has to be something going on for you to try to keep a relationship under wraps.”

“You mean because I suck at secrets?” Vic questioned. Andy nodded, and Vic continued, “Sometimes things just don’t need to be shared.”

Her phone went off with a new message. She smiled before she even looked at the screen. Only one person would be texting her at that time. She was right. Lucas wanted to know if he should wait up for her. Vic sent a quick reply and faced her friends.

Maya stated, “You’re ditching us for him, aren’t you?”

Vic offered an apologetic smile. “Sorry. It’s been fun, but he’s waiting for me.”

“Go have some fun,” Andy waved her off.

“I plan on it,” Vic admitted as she stood up.

Maya quickly added, “Just know I’ll want details later.”

Vic shook her head while still smiling. “Not a chance. See you on shift.”

She walked away to the sound of their laughter. No way did she plan on giving Maya any details. She was going to keep things as vague as possible. At least until she and Lucas announced their relationship. Then Maya could have all the juicy details she wanted about the Fire Chief.


	3. Fail

Nervousness filled Vic’s entire body. She isolated herself as much as she could during the entire shift in hopes nobody would pick up on her behavior. Except Travis, since he knew why she was so anxious. He tried to keep her calm, but it didn’t really work. She was just ready to get it over with. Be done with it.

That was until Lucas walked into the station just before the end of her shift. Her whole team was gathered in the beanery trying to decide where to go for breakfast, Travis’s idea. The conversation stopped when Lucas walked in. Vic grabbed the edge of the counter to steady herself. This was it. No going back. Unless she somehow let him know she changed her mind. But no, this was her idea. They needed to get it over with so they could all move on.

“Chief, what are you doing here? Usually you show up at the beginning of shift,” Andy greeted him.

“And in uniform,” Maya added. Vic ignored the jealousy that shot through her. It was hard to miss how hot he was when not in uniform.

He greeted them all with a smile and walked to her side, sending her a questioning look. Vic nodded almost imperceptibly. Lucas faced the others. “I’m not on duty at the moment. I’m actually hoping you’ll let me join you for breakfast.”

“How did you know about our plans?” Dean asked.

Vic forced herself to stand up straight, though she still couldn’t look anyone in the eye. “I told him about it.”

She could feel everyone’s eyes on her. Travis took one step closer on the side opposite Lucas. Vic sent him a smile thanking him for the support. She could feel the heat from Lucas’s body on her other side. They could do this.

Maya asked, “When? And why? No offense, Sir.”

Lucas smiled as he shook his head. “None taken.”

“So, what’s going on?” Andy asked.

Vic lifted her head, shared a supportive look with Lucas, and told her teammates, “We’re seeing each other. Romantically.”

Silence greeted her announcement. Lucas placed a hand at her lower back. She leaned toward him as she waited for someone to start the yelling and questioning.

It was Maya who finally burst out, “Finally!”

They all looked at her. Vic noticed the expressions on their faces and asked, “What do you mean, finally?”

Ben reluctantly explained, “We’ve known for a while.”

“You have?” Vic asked.

Dean told her, “You two are horrible at keeping secrets.”

“And you’re so obvious,” Andy added.

“The rest of us don’t exist when you two are around each other,” Maya continued.

Vic stared at her friends in shock. “Why didn’t any of you say anything?”

Jack finally spoke up. “We know how hard it is for you to keep secrets. And we know how important this secret was to you.”

“So you let me continue to think I was keeping a secret from you even though I really haven’t been?” Vic clarified.

Maya reached across the island counter to squeeze her hand. “We’re all so proud of you for not telling us. Until now, anyway.”

Lucas started laughing. Vic sent him an unamused look. Travis commented, “To be fair, it wasn’t really Vic who made it so obvious.”

The laughter stopped. Lucas choked out, “What does that mean?”

Andy answered, “I figured it out at the training day. The Fire Chief doesn’t randomly wave at just anybody, especially in the department.”

Vic glanced toward Lucas, noticing the beginning of a blush. Then Maya stated, “I figured it out during the windstorm. You two were so flirting on the way to the call.”

“And, Sir, you come by the station way too often for it to be only for business,” Dean threw in.

Travis cut in, “And Vic didn’t exactly tell me about you. She was trying to tell me without telling me when you freaked out about her foot slipping off the pedal of a stationary bike.”

Laughter bubbled up in Vic and tried to escape. She slapped a hand over her mouth. Lucas asked, “And what about you, Gibson? I suppose I did something to make you find out as well?”

Jack’s eyes twinkled with laughter. “Actually it was both of you. She forgot to change your name in her phone. And you called her while she was on shift.”

Lucas groaned. Vic bit her lip. Ben admitted, “I can’t really pinpoint a specific time I caught on. It just sort of made sense.”

“It does?” Vic inquired.

Maya replied, “Career-wise, no. But you two are perfect for each other. And it’s obvious you really care for each other.”

“Enough that we’ve all known for a while and haven’t said anything,” Travis pointed out.

Vic pointed around the group. “So, you’re all okay with this.”

Andy glanced around before saying, “We are. We’re just glad you’re happy. Though we can’t really speak for Sullivan.”

“He’s fine with it,” Lucas responded. Vic gave him a sharp look. He avoided meeting her gaze as he said, “I had to talk to someone.”

“So you talk to my captain?” Vic questioned.

He shrugged. “I-”

“He needed a friend to set his head on straight when you two had your first fight,” Sullivan informed everyone as he entered the room.

Vic stayed focused on Lucas. “Isn’t that what Jennifer is for?”

“Who's Jennifer?” Travis cut in.

“His sister,” Vic said.

“My sister,” Lucas said at the same time.

“Oh,” Travis replied.

Sullivan spoke up, “So if we’re all on the same page now, let’s go get some breakfast.”

The team’s focus shifted from Vic and Lucas to Sullivan. Dean asked, “You’re joining us, too?”

“I was invited,” Sullivan replied.

Maya looked at Travis. “Did you invite any more of our bosses to the team breakfast?”

Travis shook his head. “Only the two that are family.”

Vic gave him a small smile. She grasped Lucas’s hand. He squeezed hers. They all began filing out of the beanery and moving toward their vehicles. The conversation switched back to where they were going. Soon they’d all agreed on a restaurant and divided up into cars.

Lucas and Travis rode in Vic’s Jeep. They barely made it out of the parking lot when Travis leaned forward and said, “Well, I think that went pretty well.”

“Speak for yourself, Montgomery,” Lucas replied. Vic squeezed his hand in assurance. He mumbled, “I feel like I’m headed for a trial.”

“It won’t be that bad,” Vic told him. “They’ve already accepted us being together. That’s what we worried about the most.”

Lucas shook his head. “You didn’t just get accused of not being able to hide my reaction to you.”

Vic laughed. “No, I just found out that it really is impossible for me to keep a secret. I still can’t believe everybody knew this whole time.”

“For the record, we’re all really proud of you,” Travis said. “Plus we know how much it meant for you to think you were keeping something from us.”

“Even though I wasn’t,” she mumbled.

Travis laughed. “But in most cases you weren’t the one who outed yourselves.”

“Apparently that was me,” Lucas stated.

“I didn’t think anyone could be worse than Vic at keeping secrets,” Travis commented. Vic laughed. Lucas glared at her, but his lips twitched up at the corners. They arrived at the restaurant and found a parking spot easily.

Vic shut off the engine and asked Lucas, “Are you ready for the most awkward breakfast ever?”

“You mean facing the firing squad while trying to eat?” Lucas corrected her.

Travis placed a hand on Lucas’s shoulder. “It won’t be that bad. You’ve already been accepted. Just be prepared to be threatened. A lot.”

Another groan escaped through Lucas’s lips. Vic and Travis laughed as they all climbed out. As soon as they were on the same side of the car, Vic reached for Lucas’s hand and tangled their fingers. They walked side by side toward where her family waited for them.

Relief washed through Vic’s body as she realized that she and Lucas were okay. Her friends had already accepted him as the man in her life. She could relax and enjoy the time with them as well as Lucas. Until they started in on the not-so-idle threats, that is.


	4. In the Middle of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Christyonendun - I changed it a bit but hope you like it 😉

“Are you kidding me!” Vic screamed from the bathroom. Lucas jolted awake and jumped out of bed. When he entered the ensuite, Vic stood in front of the toilet drying off her lower half.

“What happened?” he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

She stopped toweling off and glared at him. “You’re so lucky I love you. This is ridiculous.”

He involuntarily stepped back at the fire in her eyes and voice. “What, exactly, did I do? I was asleep.”

“You run the entire fire department. You’re the youngest Fire Chief ever in Seattle. And yet you cannot put the damn toilet seat down!” she exploded.

“What?” Lucas whispered, not quite understanding if she was actually angry. He watched her yank her sleep shorts on. Yep, she was mad. He glanced toward the toilet, where the seat still stood up against the tank. His brain finally woke up enough for him to grasp what happened. He walked over and knocked it down.

Vic growled. “Like that helps now. You imbecile.”

Lucas backtracked into the bedroom. He grabbed his pillow and announced, “I think I’ll sleep on the sofa the rest of the night.”

“That’s the smartest thing you’ve done tonight,” Vic murmured from the bathroom doorway.

He glanced toward her before leaving the bedroom. He tossed his pillow onto the sofa and grabbed the blanket off the top. Laying down, he spread the blanket out over himself and rested his head on the pillow. Then he let his brain catch up with the events of the – he checked the clock – five minutes.

Vic had just woke him up. To yell at him. And make him sleep on the sofa for the rest of the night. Just because he forgot to put the toilet seat down. One time! Lucas shook his head and settled into the sofa. They’d either laugh about it in the morning, or she’d still be mad and they’d end up having angry sex. He was okay with either option.


	5. Accidental

“I just can’t believe you’re actually dating someone. More than one night,” Andy stated as she and Maya entered the beanery. “And that it’s him, just. I thought you two hated each other.”

“Whoa, hold up. Maya’s dating somebody?” Vic asked.

Maya rolled her eyes. “Yes, I am. It’s not the end of the world.”

“Tell her who it is, then,” Andy prodded her.

Vic lifted an eyebrow. “Who is it? Someone I know?”

“Yes,” Maya replied, glancing toward Andy. Then she looked around before quietly adding, “It’s…Jack.”

“Gibson?” Vic exclaimed. That was definitely a surprise.

Maya shushed her. “I don’t want it spread all over the place.”

Andy laughed. “Yeah, you two sure are good at keeping secrets.”

“Why are you keeping it a secret?” Vic inquired.

“Because we don’t want it to affect work,” Maya admitted.

“It won’t,” Andy argued.

“Yeah, like it didn’t when you were with him,” Maya pointed out.

Andy countered, “That was different. For a lot of reasons."

“Like what?” Vic wondered.

“Like the fact that my dad was our boss. And then we were competing for the captain position,” Andy explained.

Maya added, “For most of it you were different ranks, too.”

“Okay, that is true,” Andy surrendered. “But you aren’t. You’re both lieutenants. So it should work, right?”

Vic tried to hide her nervousness as she asked, “Is that really an important factor in whether the relationship will work out?”

Andy shrugged. “Well, yeah. I mean, if one outranks the other, adding feelings can create issues.”

“Is that why you wouldn’t let yourself have feelings for Jack?” Maya asked.

“No. I liked him. I tolerate him now. I just wasn’t in love with him, which apparently is a good thing,” Andy described.

Vic pressed, “So being in love makes a difference, but just being in lust doesn’t.”

“What is with your questions about the topic?” Maya asked her.

Vic panicked. “No reason. It’s just interesting to get your perspectives.”

They both stared at her. Andy said, “There’s more to it than that. You’re hiding something.”

“Are you in love with someone in the ranks?” Maya inquire.

“Nope,” Vic answered, ignoring the jolt of guilt as she said so.

Andy moved closer. “You sure about that?”

“We won’t tell anyone,” Maya promised.

Vic shook her head and backed away. “No. Nope. I’m not in love with anyone.”

The other two shared a look. Then Maya stated, “Vic has a secret that she wants to share. Don’t you?”

“I do not,” she claimed.

Andy pleaded, “Oh, come on. You know you can trust us.”

The door opened, and none other than the Fire Chief walked in. Vic internally freaked out and rushed toward him. “Chief! I wanted to speak with you about something.”

As she ushered a confused Ripley back through the door, she heard Maya call out, “Are you serious!”

Ripley leaned toward her and whispered, “Do I want to know what that was about?”

Vic replied quietly while still walking away from the beanery, “I think I may have just accidentally outed us to my other two lieutenants.”

“How did you do that?”

“Don’t ask,” she told him. She checked their surroundings and pulled him into the closest room with a door.


	6. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a writer, I'm not very happy with how this turned out. It was supposed to be funny and took a more serious turn on me. I hope you can enjoy it anyway.

“Hey, Trav, uh, can I talk to you for a minute?” Vic asked from the doorway of the workout room.

He stopped his bike and sat up. “Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

She stepped into the room and checked their surroundings. Then she told him, “So, I had a chat yesterday with my…friend.”

“Don’t you do that every day?”

“A serious chat,” she insisted. “We discussed our options.”

He gave her a confused look. “Options for what?”

Vic sighed and moved closer so she could lower her voice. “We’re not going to hide anymore.”

Travis’s eyes widened. He whispered loudly, “You’re telling the department?”

She nodded. “We discovered we’re both tired of the secrets.”

“What about the consequences?”

“That’s what I need to talk to you about…” she trailed off. He waited patiently, silently. Vic continued, “He said there’s one option that will lessen the consequences.”

Travis asked impatiently, “What is it?”

She hesitated but finally said, “We could get married.”

The reaction Travis might have had was interrupted by a choking sound coming from behind Vic. She spun around to find Sullivan standing just outside the room, coughing into his elbow. Travis asked, “Are you okay, Sir?”

Sullivan waved him off. He stopped coughing and replied, “I’m fine. Though I can’t say the same for you, Hughes.”

“What does that mean?” Vic questioned, fear creeping in.

The captain shook his head and told her, “You might want to wait a while before you go down the marriage route.”

“Why?”

This time Sullivan glanced around before saying, “His track record isn’t very clean.”

“Whose track record?” Travis inquired on Vic’s behalf. She was too stunned to ask it herself.

“Your, uh, possible future husband,” Sullivan responded to Vic rather than Travis.

Vic shook her head. “How do you know about his track record? And how do you even know who I’m talking about?”

He chuckled. “I saw it firsthand fifteen years ago. When we were best friends just like you two.”

Travis made an unintelligible noise. Vic glanced his way. He stared, slack jawed, at their captain. She turned back to Sullivan. “So you know. About…”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“But you don’t think we should consider marriage,” Vic stated.

Sullivan shrugged. “It could work this time.”

“This time?” Travis squeaked out. Vic placed a hand against her suddenly constricted throat.

“I take it he hasn’t told you about his past,” Sullivan observed. She shook her head, unable to speak through her growing unease. Her captain continued, “He was married before. Twice. Neither lasted very long.”

“You don’t think ours would last either,” Vic finally managed.

The corners of Sullivan’s lips curved upward. “It might. Maybe he got it right this time.”

“Third time’s the charm, right? That’s what they always say,” Travis rambled.

Vic glared at him over her shoulder. Then she faced Sullivan again. “So as his best friend, do you think he actually wants it?”

“Oh, yeah,” Sullivan assured her. “The fact that he told me about you says that he’s in too deep to see the surface.”

“That’s for sure,” Travis mumbled, earning another glare.

Vic sighed. She’d gone to Travis for advice on whether she should seriously consider the option. Yet she not only found out her captain knew about her secret relationship with their boss, but that he used to be his best friend. Oh, and apparently she would be the third wife. She was even more conflicted than when she first heard the word marriage come from her boyfriend’s lips. And she still had no idea what to do.


End file.
